mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian McCall vs. Dustin Ortiz
The fight was the first loss of Dustin Ortiz. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. The crowd jeered calling Ortiz carrot top. Ortiz landed a leg kick. Oh yeah forgot Ortiz is a Tennessean. Ortiz blocked a high kick. McCall landed a good left and an even better right, worked for a double and got it. Ortiz working to stand, defending a single, McCall got it. 4:00. "Grab his wrist!" McCall's basically in side control. Ortiz standing, McCall kneed the leg, stood escaping a kimura, they broke. Ortiz briefly dropped him off balance with a teep. "Work those combos creepy!" Ortiz landed a good right and a body kick. McCall landed a leg kick. "Pressure Dustin!" Ortiz landed a right and ate a counter left. McCall landed a hard high kick and ate a leg kick. McCall landed a left and a right, ate a counter right, landed a leg kick. 3:00. "Come on Creep!" Ortiz landed a good body kick, blocked a hard high kick, McCall worked a single. McCall kneed the leg. Ortiz stuffed a trip, defended a single. McCall got the back, kneed the body, 2:00, broke with a high kick. Ortiz landed a good body kick. McCall landed a pair of hard inside kicks. And a leg kick. Ortiz tried a single. 1:00. McCall sprawled. Kneed the body clinching. Ortiz landed a standing left elbow, kneed the body. 35. McCall landed an uppercut and a knee. Got the back. McCall smiled at the announcers, landed two left elbows. Worked a double and slammed him, half-guard. Landed two rights. Another. Mounted. Got the back, both hooks, working for the body triangle, R1 ends, 10-9 McCall. R2 began and they touched gloves. Ortiz checked an inside kick. McCall landed another and ate a body kick and a leg kick. McCall landed a good right after feinting. McCall landed a straight right and an inside kick, ate an inside kick. 4:00. McCall landed a counter left, stuffed a double, Ortiz stuffed a trip. "Pressure! Push the pace! Don't chase him!" McCall landed an inside kick. And a grazing left. And a left. Kneed the body three times, tried a trip and landed a left. 3:00. Ortiz is southpaw. McCall landed a right to the body then head and a left to the body. McCall landed a leg kick. Ortiz landed a body kick. Ortiz tried a well timed double, McCall stuffed it nearly reversing, clinch, McCall stuffed a trip. 2:00. They broke. McCall landed a hard inside kick. And a counter left too. And an inside kick and another. McCall dropped him with a right hook to the chin, three lefts under, another, mounted. Three left elbows, two lefts, got the back with both hooks. 1:00. Flattened him out, several rights, lefts. Rights. Ref warning Ortiz. McCall got the choke, lost it, lefts, left elbows, left hands. 35. Right hands, lefts. Lefts over and over, right hammerfists, hard lefts. Right elbow, left elbow. Mount now. Knee on belly. Three vicious left elbows, right hand and another. Kneed the head as they broke. R2 ends, 10-8 McCall. R3 began and they touched gloves. McCall lands an inside kick. And a leg kick. And a body kick there. "Pressure Dustin!" Ortiz ate an inside kick and another. And a nice feinted right. Ortiz showing urgency, ate a leg kick and another. 4:00. And an inside kick. Ortiz is definitely affected. McCall landed a left to the body. And an inside kick and a right. Got the back. "Drop him on his fucking head!" McCall kneed the body, clinch. Another knee, worked a single and got it, not quite yet, got the back standing, two rights under. 3:00. Broke with two rights. Ortiz landed a body kick and an inside kick. And a right to the body. 2:00 as McCall nearly buckled his leg with an inside kick, landed a brutal leg kick, nodded at Ortiz, landed an inside kick and a leg kick and a left. "Follow it up with a hook!" McCall landed a right and an inside kick. And an inside kick. "Pressure Dustin! Fire!" Ortiz kneed the body, clinch. "Elbows!" McCall landed a left elbow, right uppercut, broke with a spinning back elbow, held his arms out arrogantly. 1:00. McCall missed a casual spinning attack. Landed a hard inside kick and a left. Tried an inverted elbow. Ortiz landed a right. 35. McCall landed an inside kick. He wagged a finger at Ortiz. McCall landed a left. He tried a flying knee and landed a left and two big rights, R3 ends, 10-9 McCall. 30-26 McCall. McCall did some clapping pushups.